


Best Mistake Ever

by lanalucy



Series: bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Tropes [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Tropes<br/>Prompt: mistaken identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mistake Ever

He walked up to her at the bar, introduced himself as Lee and sat down.  Conversation was fast and furious, and they quickly decided to move to the restaurant and have dinner.  He loved watching her eat, and she loved watching his passionate take on any number of subjects - he had an opinion on everything.  Dessert was an exercise in torture - she teased him with every bite.

When he walked her to her car, he wanted to kiss her.  She made the first move.

She leaned against the car and pulled him in by his belt loops.  Her kiss was more careful than he expected - she tasted various parts of his mouth before settling her mouth on his fully.  He kissed back, just barely opening his mouth.

He felt a tiny flick of her tongue on his lip and his hands tightened into fists on the top of the car as he pressed his body into hers.  Her nails dug into his sides in exquisite pain.  When she slid her tongue into his mouth, it felt like a promise of things to come. He thought the things she could do with it were probably illegal on eleven of the twelve colonies, and he thanked the gods he was on Caprica, where nearly everything was legal.  He couldn’t help the moan he let out as she sucked on his tongue with hers.

She reached a hand behind her to pull one of his forward.  She loosened his fingers, teased his fingers over her neck and her jaw, down to a breast, then pressed, hard, and let out a moan herself.

Even as he practically went up in flames, a more rational part of him remembered that they were leaned up against a car in a restaurant parking lot.  She deserved better.

In between kisses, he said, “I want to take you home.  Will you ride with me, or do you want to follow?”

She looked at him like he was the chocolate on that dessert she’d had earlier.  “Where’s your car?  Now.”

Thankful it was a mere ten-minute ride to his house, he tucked her into his car with more wet kisses and when she grabbed his belt buckle, he thought, “Frak it!” but she just tightened her hand and said, “Now, Lee.  Take me home now.”

They barely got in the door before she was stripping them both, in what some part of his brain registered as record time.  She put herself between him and the door, lifted a muscled leg to his hip and pulled him in.  No fumbling, he just slid right in, with a heartfelt moan from both of them.

They ended up in an exhausted heap on the floor, but he retained enough presence of mind to say, “I think I’m going to have to send Richard a case of Picon Firewhiskey for setting this up.”

Her face suddenly went blank.  “Richard?  I thought Scott set us up?”

In practically the same breath, they each spoke.  

“Please tell me Lee is short for Leoben.” and “I thought you said your name was Laura?”

They looked at each other, an edge of panic in their faces, before she said, “I don’t think I ever said my name.  I just assumed that Lee was a nickname.”  She held out her hand in a formal gesture that was somehow fitting despite their nudity.  “Kara.  Kara Thrace.”

“Nice to meet you, Kara.  I’m Lee Adama.”

They held on to each other’s hands several moments too long, and then she grinned, “Maybe they hit it off as well as we did.  Now, Lee Adama, where’s the bedroom?  I have so many more plans for you.” 


End file.
